deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams vs. Frank West
Ash Williams vs. Frank West is a What-If? episode of Death Battle pitting Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise against Frank West from the Dead Rising series. Description One infected City, countless Undead. Two Legendary Zombie Killers and only one is gonna Survive! Interlude Wiz: Heroes must be willing to go through anything inorder to insure that the forces of Evil must will never get their way. Boomstick: And these two get the job done, knee deep in blood and guts! Wiz: Ashley J. Williams, The Chosen One with a Chainsaw Arm. Boomstick: and Frank West, The Camera wielding Savior of Willamette. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Ash Williams Wiz: Long ago, when the seas ran red with blood. It was prophesied that a hero would one day, fall from the sky and deliver humanity from the terrors of the deadites. The Chosen One known as The Jefe. Boomstick: And that man is... Ash Williams. Boomstick: Uh, are we sure this is the right guy? Music Ques: https://youtu.be/-qnJYL3zlT0 Wiz: Don't lets his unorthodox behavior fool you, Boomstick. He's the only thing standing inbetween humanity and it's end. Born on April 8th, 1957 and raised in Elk Grove, Michigan. Ashley James Williams lived a normal life, but Ash's life would take a complete nose dive when he and a few friends decided to stay in an abandoned cabin in the woods. Boomstick: Oh Yeah, like nothing could possibly go wrong! Let's stay the night in this damn near falling apart cabin and play some freaking tapes of a old guy reciting demonic passages. It'll be a good time! Wiz: The tapes had woken up a dark force in the woods, which proceded to turn Ash's friends and his girlfriend all into undead monsters called Deadites. Ash fought for survival for two days straight loosing not only his sanity but also his hand. Boomstick: Damn, i know the feeling buddy. I know the feeling... But hey! He said screw that shit and replaced that bitch with a freaking Chainsaw! Wiz: After this and being sucked through a vortex into the dark ages, Ash Williams learned of his true purpose and.... ran from it. Boomstick: But as reluctant as he was, Ash always answered the call to duty when ever Deadites started showing their ugly faces. But he needed some tools if he was to face these threats head on. Ash carries a twelve gage double barrel Remington shotgun, awsomely named The Boomstick, a Homelite XL Chainsaw and a Iron Gauntlet capable of crushing metal without any issue. But if you think for one second that that's all the heat Ash is packin, Woah boy you're in for a ride! Wiz: This is true, while Ash does have an Axe and Shovel along with his chainsaw for melee combat. The Homelite XL is not the only chainsaw Ash has put on his stump. There's Chain-lightning a chainsaw that can cut through steel, The Sap Master 3000 which has a chain tipped with actual diamonds with a titanium chasing and then there's a Chainsaw that is actually made out of dimond. Boomstick: Ash has a pretty ridiculous amount of weapons to put where his hand once was. Ontop of all those chainsaws, he has a Gatling Gun, a Flamethrower and even a harpoon gun! There's also the Cyborg Hand which has a special function for each finger. His pointer finger can shoot fire, his middle finger can launch explosives, a force projector in his pinky finger and all five can shoot fucking lasers! Ash also wears a steel chestplate and chainmail armor, while it only covers his torso it protects from stabbing and piercing weaponry. Wiz: Ash is also incredibly efficient with swords, spears, machineguns, pistols even rifles, And if that wasn't enough, Ash can also use the Necronomican X-Mortis also known as the book of the dead, bound in human flesh and inked in blood this talking book grants it's user dark magical abilities. Boomstick: After years of being stuck with the damn thing Ash learned to read certain passages and use them to his advantage on the battlefield! He can shoot lighting from his hand, give himself the strength of ten men, make the sky rain lava, start earthquakes, stun enemies and even summon deadites and demons! Wiz: But Ash must use his magic sparingly as each spell needs demon souls to inorder for Ash to use them and thats even assuming Ash remembers how to recite the spell correctly, Once Ash starts to recite a spell, he must finish the spell correctly or the Necronomican could actually backfire on him. Boomstick: Well hey. What's the risk when it means all that firepower! And that book isn't the only demonic weapon Ash has, Meet the Kandarian Dagger a knife capable of literally one shotting demonic foes. While it's effectiveness on non-demonic foes is unknown it has been shown to still cause a human great pain with a single slice! Wonder if he ever used that thing to make a sandwich... Wiz: Ash is a gifted mechanic and chemist, He's Weaponized his own car into the Iconic Deathcoaster and has even made explosives from scratch. Armed to the teeth and ready to feed Deadites a fist full of boomstick, Ash has accomplished the impossible and saved the world more times than Boomstick can count. Boomstick: Hey! Wiz: Ash has fought against entire armies of the undead single handedly, took on Zombified Marvel Superheroes, defeated dracula and has even held his own in one on one combat against Xena Warrior Princess. Ash might seem like a normal human being but he's constantly shown he's so much more than that. He's survived building high falls, explosions, an entire hospital collapsing ontop of him and has shook off hits from individuals with superhuman strength. Boomstick: Ash is so badass he took Freddy Kreuger and Jason Voorhees to the fucking garbage on two separate occasions! Makes sense because He's punched through a castle wall, Shoved a bowling ball inside a human chest cavity, snapped a spin in half with a single kick, dodged incoming laser fire form several directions, evaded demonic lighting and has out ran the Deadite Force, you know? That first person view thingy in the movies. Wiz: The Deadite Force has been shown to be able to catch up and over take speeding cars, but when it chased Ash, it could barely keep up! Inparticular, The Deadite Force tailed Ash's car The Delta which is a 1973 Oldsmobile 88 Royal, which has a top speed of 120mph. Meaning Ash is capable of running far faster than his own car! Boomstick: Man! Why even bother driving when he's that fast? Oh yeah, Because he's lazy. Wiz: Ash can be perfectly described as a Badass Dumbass. Bruce Campbell himself has stated that while Ash is good at thinking fast, he's not so good at slow thinking. While Ash isn't stupid, he isn't smart either and after years of experience fighting Deadites, Ash's sanity is very questionable. Boomstick: Ash has been known to be pretty selfish and selfcentered and carries very little extra ammunition for his firearms and his chainsaw at most only has a single hours worth of gasoline. Wiz: And Ash may have shown superhuman levels of strength, speed and durability, he's still very much human and is still affected by normal weaponry like anyother man. Boomstick: But i think one thing is for certain Wiz, humanity should be grateful to have this One-liner spittin, chainsaw handed, glorious chinned Badass on their side. . Frank West Boomstick: When hoardes of Zombies are on the horizon, Who are you gonna call when the Dead are Rising? Wiz: The only correct awnser is the one named Frank, Frank West. Music Ques: https://youtu.be/6PnqxO9p5-4 Wiz: In 2006, Frank West caught wind of something suspicious going down in Willamette, Colorado. Boomstick: Frank knew damn well that if what was going down was really just some riots, the military would've put the entirety of Willamette on lockdown. So he snuck through by helicopter, somehow without being seen, and dropped off at the local mall. Wiz: This is where Frank West had his first encounter with the undead, going from your average freelance photojournalist to a literal one man army. Boomstick: After three straight days of intense survival, Frank clawed his way out of Willamette and did what he knew he had to do. He fought hard to expose the government for their attempt of covering up the Willamette Incident and became an American Hero! Everytime a new zombie outbreak occurred, it didn't take Frank very long to get on the case. Wiz: and Frank wouldn't have made it long if it weren't for his insane ingenuity and wrestling skills. Frank's greatest strength is his improvisation. Anything he can get his hands on is a potential tool of destruction. Everything from Baseball bats, frying pans & chainsaws to the completely obserd like dinner plates, trash cans even his own Camera. Boomstick: But the more and more Frank had to take on hoardes by the hundreds, slinging around wheel chairs and mailboxes wasn't gonna cut it. Wiz: So Frank put his impressive creativity to use and created Combo-Weapons. From the fairly simple ones like the Spiked Bat and Defiler to the completely science defying such as the Electric Crusher, Lasersword and the Gandelf. Think of Frank like a Dragon Ball Z fusion of Macgyver and Negan from The Walking Dead. Boomstick: Frank has created over 100 Combo-Weapons. Such as the Classic Paddle-Saw, knife gloves, the Deck the Halls is a pair of metal gauntlets that can send soundwaves powerful enough to fling cars, the Blast from the Past is literally a fucking sledgehammer with grenades ducttaped to it, the Ice Sword emites liquid nitrogen, there's a firework shooting rocket launcher, a fire breathing dinosaur helmet! We could go all day with crazy shit Frank glued together. Wiz: Frank can craft these weapons in just a few seconds! Even large Combo-Vehicals like the Tread Maker, Frank can have ready to go on the fly. Boomstick: Frank has access to military Exo-Suits, Which are capable of flinging a 7 ton ambulance and punching through concrete. Frank can modify them with slushie machines to somehow make them shoot freaking ice tornados and start a house sized snow blizzard or even arcade cabinets to give them the ability to shoot electricity! But unless Frank is in a military zone, a Exo-Suit will only last about two minutes at most. Wiz: Frank can also gain the abilities of other Capcom characters through special arcade cabinets, such as Dante for Devil May Cry, Megaman X, Ryu from Street Fighter amoung many others, though these only last for a short time. Then there's the Mixed Drinks that heal him and increase Frank's abilities temporarily. Quicksteps multiply Frank's running speed by three, the Energizer makes Frank completely invincible for 10 seconds, Spitfire turns Frank's own spit into a deadly projectile or even close range fireballs, and Painkillers cut damage inflected to Frank in half. Boomstick: But the best part about Frank is that he doesn't always need his weapons to prove himself, the dude's pretty much superhuman! Frank's strong enough to flip over a 7 ton ambulance without an Exo-Suit, can easily karate chop bodyparts off Zombies, stayed completely active for three days straight on several occasions, and has evaded automatic gunfire and speeding vehicles. He's tough enough to walk away from being shot multiple times by Blackhawk Helicopter missles, shake off building high falls, large explosions and even get right back up after being smash by amusement park rides. Oh, and he's strong enough to do this! Wiz: Frank has killed a countless number of zombies in his adventures, possibly reaching into the tens of thousands, but Frank put down more than just the regular zombie. Boomstick: Frank has euthanized around 50 psychopaths, taken down groups of military grunts single handedly, Fought a giant robot that breathed fire and shot missles and has a flawless track record when it comes to combating High Ranking Military Soldiers. Wiz: However, while Frank is impressive he's far from perfect. Frank has a limit to what he can carry all at once, that may not sound like it matters, but Frank's Combo-Weapons have very limited durability, not to mention Frank must go out and find the correct ingredients for them. Boomstick: And Frank may posses a superhuman physic, He is still just human and affected by normal weaponry like anyother preson. Wiz: But if there's one thing you can from this, is that there's 3 ingredients for a Can of Zombie whoop-ass. Dress Code Defiance, Orange Juice and Frank West. . Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BAAAATTTTLLLEE!!! . Pre-Fight Time - 4:47 PM, Afternoon. A damaged television flickers on and off in a store window. It suddenly stops on a news channel. News Reporter: Raccoon City has been completely overrun once again by a mysterious plague, rumor has it that this book it to blame, The Necronomican X-Mortis also known as the book of the dead. It was last seen being taken for a museum display by this Man... The News Channel flashes a picture of Ash Williams on the screen. News Reporter: If you have have any information of this man's whereabouts please contact local authorities as soon as possi--. The television shuts off. ???: Hm.. Well... Who ever this clown is, He won't be getting away with this for much longer. Frank West smashes the window and grabs the television, throwing it in his shopping cart full of items. He hurries off, pushing his cart infront of him. Frank: Alright then, let's get this scoop and bust this case wide open. Meanwhile Ash is seen sneaking around a neighborhood holding the Necronomican. Ash: Damn, Book. You tricked me! Necronomican: You were the one foolish enough to believe my words. Ash: Oh, Yeah? Well, when I'm done fixing this mess I'm gon-- OOF! Ash is sent flying back by an unknown force. Ash: What the--?! Ash looks up sees Frank West holding his baseball bat in hand. Frank: Alright, Pal. You're coming with me, you're gonna answer for what you've done to this city! Ash gets back up and puts away the book. Ash: Mind yer own business, there Dan Akyroyd. I didn't do any of this!.... Not on purpose anyway... Frank: You can't talk your way out of this one, Psychopath! I'm taking you down! Music Ques: https://youtu.be/vI9OpSdHRYs Frank twirls his bat and grabs his camera as Ash revs up his chainsaw and both get ready to fight. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:DatBoi420NoScope Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Chainsaw Duel